


Bus Hand Job

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Jeremiah gives Bruce a hand job on a bus.





	Bus Hand Job

Turning to apologise to the third person who has unashamedly bumped into me on their way to an available seat, I can’t help but wish that I had taken Lucious up on his offer to call me a car instead of boarding this bus. It’s too late now anyhow, and my apartment is only a few stops away so I guess I’ll just have to,  _ bear,  _ the rickety bus as our driver navigates the streets of Gotham.

Unfortunately, I also have seemed to have made the grave mistake of taking public transport just before the peak of rush hour. My hand grips tightly around the handle that dangles from the ceiling as the bus draws closer to the assemblage of people readily waiting to board the bus. As soon as the doors open they come in like a wave, shoving themselves every which way they can manage to inevitably have us all packed in with barely any room left to breathe. 

I let out a thankful breath when the doors finally close, still leaving many people to catch the next bus that comes along. It is only when the bus starts moving again do I notice that someone is standing terribly close to my back; in fact, I'd say that they have positioned themselves in such a way that their front is completely flushed against my back.

I can feel their body heat start to radiate through our layers of clothes. By what I can tell, they are of average build, no taller than I am, and seemingly firm underneath; however, while I have been trying to become familiar with whoever this stranger may be, they have also been becoming familiar with myself, a little too familiar.

One of the stranger's hands slides smoothly around my hip, clasping it firmly in their hand, their other hand not far behind to join on my other hip as their chin comes to rest on my shoulder. I resist tensing at this blatant intrusion of personal space in perhaps some hope that they have just mistaken me for someone else and will be realising this very soon. However, I can’t help the way that my muscles stiffen as they finally speak.

" _ Hello Bruce _ ."

Their voice is all too familiar, in fact, I have to swallow the urge to knock down the other people around me just to get a chance to bury my fist into their face.

“Jeremiah,” I say, doing my best to keep my voice as even as possible as to not alert the others that surround us, “Do you have a reason for following me this time, or are you just bored?”

“Actually my dear, the fact that we are currently sharing the same mode of transport is purely coincidental; and to be fair, you did enter after I did. Actually, I am surprised that you didn't notice my presence sooner, being the  _ world’s greatest detective  _ and all, I thought that you would have more heightened observational skills, but I guess that I have been wrong before. Once.”

I can't help but roll my eyes, “Regardless of who came in at whichever order you need to unhand me immediately.”

“No, I don't think I need to  _ do  _ anything; in fact, I am quite happy right where I am,” he says, his arms moving forward to wrap around my middle like some sort of mock embrace as he snuggles himself into my neck.

“Jeremiah.”

“Hmm?”

“Get, off, of, me... _ now _ .”

I can feel him pout against my skin as if he were going to do as I demanded, but he only tightens his hold around me, “ _ Oh _ , why can't we just enjoy each others company, just for once?” he almost sounds, but then he has to go and ruin it with the mischievous smile that I can feel forming into the side of my neck.

He moves so that his lips are brushing against my ear, “You know, we could have a little fun while we’re here,  _ together _ .”

One of his hands slid down my stomach, slowly making its way to cup the front of my pants. I try to shake him off but he only wraps his other arm tighter around me, pulling my body back into his. A couple of people glance at our, “situation”, but otherwise seem unbothered as they turn themselves away from us.

“Come on  _ Bruce _ . You might even like it.”

His honeyed tone makes me grit my teeth in denial, but the finger that has begun to brush leisurely up and down my increasingly interested cock causes me to involuntarily push myself back into him, only encouraging him to become more bold with his movements. 

He takes his time lavishing my neck, sucking kisses along it that I know will leave a mark, but I can’t help but let out a quiet moan as he does so. His hand brushing up past my crotch, dipping past my waistband before slipping into my underwear.

His hand moves slowly to encompass my semi-hard cock, giving it a leisurely stroke before turning his attention to its head, using his thumb to circle it as he laps up the precum that has begun to form. I let out a stressed breath through my nose, my eyes fluttering closed and head falling back onto Jeremiah’s shoulder as he continuously circles the head of my cock in a teasing manner. I almost let a moan get passed my lips as he actually begins to stroke me inside my pants.

The more he strokes my cock, the more I begin to let my body relax into him, he reacts in kind, letting out a pleased hum as his grip around my waist lessens and the grip around my cock tightens, making me let out a shocked gasp much to my indignation. Quickly, my eyes flash open as I frantically look around to see if anyone might have heard me. Except, no one is looking, in fact, no one seems to have noticed us at all. Either everyone is doing their best to ignore us, or the sounds of the bus rattling around as it passes the hustle and bustle of Gotham are enough to mask any small gasp or moan that I seem to make; just as long as nobody looks our way, and that I don't make an obnoxious noise loud enough to alert attention, I won't have to explain this, “embarrassing”, situation if it were to come to the attention of the media.

With this knowledge going forward, I push myself enthusiastically back into Jeremiah, trying to grind my ass cheekily onto his hard cock. This catches him off guard for a moment, but only for a moment, his hand stilling around my cock before starting to stroke it in earnest, but still being mindful of our surroundings and the sloppy noises my now wet cock can make. This arm pulls me back into him, as if we could get any closer; he mirrors my grinding with his own as he tries to get some relieving friction against my ass.

We move like that for a while, with Jeremiah stroking my cock as we both grind into each other in some kind of mock dance. However, eventually, as the muscles in my stomach begin to tighten, I turn my head to the side to tell him that I'm about to cum in my pants.

“Miah”

He turns his head towards mine, our lips a breath apart, “Hmm?”

I look at him through hooded eyes, his expression forming one of bliss as he looks back at my sluggishly. I try to say something but my lust fogged brain has fully taken over as I follow the impulse to join our lips together. I moan against him as the fire in my belly becomes too much and I spill into his hand.

As my heart rate starts to go back to normal, Jeremiah casually pulls his hand out of my pants, using the other to pull out a handkerchief to wipe off his cum covered fingers, our lips moving lazily against each before we eventually break apart.

We stay there, silently gazing into each other's eyes, his still hard cock pressed firmly against my ass; it's only when the doors open do I grab his tie before dragging him out of the bus and to my apartment.


End file.
